A Summoner's Fox
by thatguy69
Summary: Caleb goes through a life of being a rookie summoner and finds himself surrounded by friends, foes, and rivals. He also meets Ahri, who tremendously changes his life. Rated M for mature content. Ahri x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

In the world which we know as Runeterra, there was a man that went by the name Caleb. Caleb had many unique powers but one of his most special ones was being able to tell what a person was thinking by having direct eye contact with that person. He was standing in front of The Institute of War to become a summoner. Becoming a summoner was his childhood dream and was the only thing in life he cherished. However, becoming a summoner was not an easy task and included being in the face of war to entertain people. Caleb stood tall and steady as he slowly marched his way into the Institute of War. Walking through the gates, he passed by some well known champions but only remembering Vayne since it was one of his favorite champions. On his way to the summoner registration center, he saw Ahri giggle as he walked pass her. Confused, he took a glimpse back and didn't see Ahri anywhere."Man these champions are creepy" Caleb thought to himself. He continued walking to the registration center and eventually got through all the paperwork and was escorted to his dorm. The dorm was not as bad as he expected. In the back of the dorm was a small fireplace surrounded by paintings and pictures of the most popular summoners. One that stood out the most was a summoner named Faker. Caleb thanked the helper for the escort who immediately rushed off as if he didn't want to bother him. Caleb continued looking around the dorm until he saw something unique on one of the walls. It was a picture of all the champions in the league lined up in a row. He looked at the first one and completely stopped at the second picture. In front of him was a picture of Ahri smiling in the cutest most possible way. "Damn..." Caleb blushed a little when he thought of Ahri having her way with him. He quickly shook his head and went towards his bed. "Hopefully traveling all the way from Ionia to The Institute of War would be worth it." He quickly remembered about the struggles he had to go through to get here. He sat on his bed and started to think about Ahri until he heard a knock on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A "Special" Encounter

"That's weird...who would be up at a time like this?" I quickly turned the doorknob and in an instant the door swings open knocking me onto the ground. I hear the door click and look up to see an Ahri staring at me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR WHAT THE FUCK?" I got up and noticed that the door was locked and Ahri was standing in front of it blocking the doorway.

"So your name is Caleb correct?" Ahri looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yep"

"Interesting..." Ahri looks at my body then starts grinning devilishly

"Uhh d-do you need something because you're kinda scaring me" I back off a little bit and stare at her cautiously.

"Yes...in fact I do need something" Ahri looked at me with a seductive smile.

I make direct contact with her eyes and began to use my powers to see what she was thinking. The only thing she was thinking about was the one thing that scared me...lust. For the first time in my life i actually felt scared and couldn't move at all.

"You know...you seem to have a very good body for a young man." Ahri slowly walks closer to me while seductively swaying her hips.

I looked at her body and couldn't help but get a boner from her alluring body

She must have seen it as well because she started giggling and eventually stopped.

"Alright I'll stop playing around for now. I just came here to see how you would react if a pretty girl like me came into your room when you were alone.

She quickly turned around and started walking out of the dorm while seductively swaying her hips back and forth

"I'll see you next time C-a-l-e-b" She blew a kiss at me then walked outside into the hallway

"Phew that was...interesting..." I locked my door and got back on my bed.

"3:00 a.m already? Damn i better get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow"

I couldn't help but think about Ahri and her attractive body. I shook my head trying to get the pictures out of my mind and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A Friend

"I woke up on my bed trying to remember the dream I had encountered. All I could recall was me and another champion being named the best duo in the league. The memory was foggy but I was certain that the champion was indeed a female."

I checked the summoner's calendar and was shocked to see that it was a free day.

"Maybe I should go get some breakfast. I wonder if Ahri would mind coming with me."

Even though we had a weird start, she seemed somewhat friendly.

I walked down the hallway and found out that Ahri's dorm was not that far from mind. I knocked on her door and after a few seconds she opened it with all of her clothes on as if she knew I was coming.

"Lemme guess, you want me to go get some breakfast with you."

"Yep"

"All right let's go then. I know a decent restaurant."

"Lead the way milady."

She chuckled and began walking towards the exit of The Institute of War. Knowing that the walk would take awhile I thought that maybe having a conversation would speed it up.

"So Ahri, why did you become a champion?"

She quickly frowned as she heard the question and answered the question quietly.

"I...killed people to obtain life essences." She cleared her throat and continued talking.

"I needed the life essences to become a full human. The only way I could get them was to kill people. I know this might sound crazy but I couldn't stand seeing someone die in front of my eyes, so I had sex with them to relieve the pain a little. I know what you are thinking right now...that I'm a monster right?"

"No you're not a monster. You had a reason to do what you did. In fact I think you are the exact opposite of a monster. I think I can tell what happens next. You joined the league to repent your actions and they gave you life essences in return.

"Yea...you sure are smart Caleb."

My cheeks turned bright red as I heard those words.

Ahri blushed as well.

"Something tells me that we're going to be good friends."

"Can you promise me that we will be friends forever?"

"Don't worry Ahri...I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Breakfast

We arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to our tables. The table we were escorted to was still dirty as if someone was just finished eating here.

"Sorry about the table, but today is a busy day and this was the only table left." The waiter apologized.

"It's fine."

"I'll be right back." The waiter rushed off to another table.

I looked back at Ahri and noticed that she was staring at me. It was the first time I saw her cute golden eyes. We continued staring at each other until I noticed that I was reading her thoughts.

_I wonder if he knows that I like him, because he always seems to stare at me whenever he has the chance. Whatever, he'll definitely like me once I get him on the bed with me tonight hehehe._

I immediately stopped listening to her thoughts and blushed wondering what she meant by "getting me on the bed".

"Say Caleb...do you happen to be busy tonight?" Ahri said with a seductive tone.

"HELL YEA- I mean uhh yea. I have to umm study about champions and how to control them."

"In that case why don't I come over and help you study. I happen to be very good on that subject."

I really wanted to say no but thought about how much I didn't know about champions.

"Fine...you can come over."

"YAY!"

The waiter finally got back and cleared his throat

"Sorry for the long wait. What would you like?"

Just when I was about to speak I felt something rub against my balls causing me to flinch.

"Is there something wrong sir?" The waiter asked politely.

"Ughh~ I mean NO nothing is wrong I-I just want a ham biscuit"

"Ok" The waiter gave me a weird look and then turned to Ahri to ask what she wanted.

"I'll have one sausage." She grinned at me before turning back to the waiter with a smile

"It'll be done in a few minutes." The waiter ran into the kitchen.

"Alright Ahri what you did to me when I was ordering WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"The expression on your face was funny though!" Ahri was laughing uncontrollably.

I blushed and tried to look away from Ahri.

She must have seen me,because she quickly leaned towards me and turned my head towards her.

"I'm sorry Caleb I won't do it again." She said with a sad expression.

"It's okay."

She suddenly kissed me on my lips and then sat down right before the waiter came back.

"Here ya go. One biscuit for the gentleman and a sausage for the lady."

We quickly finished our food and made our way out of the restaurant while holding hands. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Change of Plans

We continued walking down the streets admiring the view until we happened to cross an alley. Usually in the movies you would expect some gangster or something in there(amiright). Unfortunately, the moment we walked pass the alley, two dudes (most likely from a gang) immediately walked up to us.

"Hehehe that's one cute girl you got there lil boy."

"Go away we don't have time for shitheads like you!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Before I could respond, he quickly punched me in my stomach and I fell down to the ground. The moment Ahri saw this, she gathered all of her energy and angrily looked at the two men who were now scared to death.

"ANYONE WHO TOUCHES CALEB WILL DIE!"

She threw her orb at both of them ,knocking them to the ground, while charging up her fox fire. The two men tried to run away, but before they could, Ahri blew a kiss at both of them and then punched both of them in the crotch which seemed to knock them out.

Ahri quickly ran back to me with tears in her eyes.

"CALEB I-I'm so sorry...I-I tried to help you but...in the end you got hurt." Ahri was crying while holding me tightly

"It's okay Ahri. Just bring me back home. I happen to have a first aid kit there."

She quickly carried me and ran to my house as fast as she could.

* * *

**_Sorry if my chapters are short. It's just that I'm very busy(and lazy). -thatguy69_**


End file.
